1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine torque control device to which a shifting unit is linked, and more particularly relates to an engine torque control device that reduces shift shock during downshifting.
2. Background Information
An example of an engine torque control device that reduces shift shock is the one disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-328461. With this device, the throttle is fixed at a specific opening while the clutch is disengaged during a shift so that the synchronizing speed, which is used for synchronizing the engine speed to the clutch output speed, can be quickly attained. After which, the throttle opening is gradually returned from the specified opening to the opening corresponding to the synchronizing speed at the point when the difference between the engine speed and the synchronizing speed falls within a specific range. The clutch is engaged at the point when there is an inversion in the direction of change of the engine speed.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved engine torque control device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.